


Caught Off Guard In the Best Way

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Cute Kids, F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Caught Off Guard In the Best Way

“You sure you don’t mind?” 

After realizing that they were out of milk, JJ asked you if you were okay watching the boys so she could go out and grab some. With two growing boys in the house, they needed the calcium, and perhaps more importantly, they needed it for coffee. “Of course, Jayge. We’ll be fine, won’t we boys?” You asked, turning around to smile at Henry and Michael. 

Henry jumped on your back and demanded a piggyback ride. You were all too happy to oblige. “Okay, good,” she laughed. “I’ll be back in like 15 minutes. I won’t be long.”

“Don’t worry, Jayge, I’ve got this.” You wrapped your arms around Henry’s legs to keep him anchored to your back and started running around the apartment much to his delight. He screeched in happiness as Michael teetered around behind you, leaving JJ with a smile as she walked out the door. 

It took about five minutes for Henry to get bored of piggyback rides. As soon as his feet hit the floor, he went back to his brother. “Do you want to watch a movie, Michael?” He held his hand and brought him over to the movies, pointing to different ones and saying the names because he couldn’t read yet. “Piderman.”

Spiderman. Michael wanted to watch Spiderman. It didn’t come as a surprise; Henry was obsessed and he’d passed his obsession down to his little brother. He told Michael to sit on the couch while he went to go get a couple of blankets. “Mama, can you put the movie in?”

You were shocked.

After JJ’s separation from Will, the boys had had a hard time with not having their dad around as much, but after six months of dating, you were pretty sure they’d come to accept you.

Apparently, it was more than accepted. 

For a split second, you weren’t really sure how to react to the new moniker, but as you watched him run into his room, you felt the warmth spread throughout your body. He liked you enough to call you Mama. How would JJ feel about that? That actually made you a little nervous. Hopefully, she’d be okay with it. “Got it, little man.”

With a smile on your face, you popped the movie in and grabbed a couple pillows, pulling Michael onto your lap just as Henry emerged from his room (and apparently your own) with blankets in hand. “Love ‘piderman, Mama” Michael said as the movie started and the titular character showed up on screen.

“Me too, baby,” you replied. Dating JJ always included loving her children, but you’d been prepared for them not to love you because their dad wasn’t living at home anymore, so having both of the call you Mama so casually warmed your heart.

JJ opened the door and chuckled (this was the third time in three days that the boys had turned on Spiderman after all). You got up from the couch to give her a kiss and help her with the bags. Of course, she’d gone out for milk and come back with much more, as was the case for most mothers you knew. “Spiderman again?” She asked.

“Always,” you said with a smile. 

Being called Mama by your girlfriend’s kids wasn’t any small thing, so you kind of felt the need to let her know. “Umm…I hope it’s okay with you, but while you were gone…the boys called me Mama for the first time.”

“Really?” She whispered, her eyes alight with joy as she stared between you and her sons. “Of course I’m okay with it.” She started to tear up. “I love you, and now I know they love you too.”

Tears started to crest in your own eyes and you leaned in to kiss the woman you loved. “Good, I know they had a problem when you and Will first called things off and I never wanted them to think that I was trying to take his place. I’ve been hoping that one day they’d feel comfortable enough to call me Mama, but I didn’t think it would be so soon. I love those boys, JJ.”

“I know you do,” she whispered, resting her forehead against yours. 

After putting everything away in the refrigerator, you both stood in the kitchen for a few moments, arms wrapped around each other while staring at the boys trying to shoot each other with their invisible web shooters. Just as you were sinking into each other, Henry turned around. “Mommy! Mama! Come watch Spiderman with us.”

JJ smiled at the boys and kissed you on the cheek as she dragged you back to the couch and into her arms. Within minutes, the four of you were piled on top of each other, almost as if those web shooters had really worked. You were stuck with each other. And you wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
